1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method, a system, and a computer program product for the creation of logical units via borrowing of alternative storage and the subsequent movement of the logical units to desired storage.
2. Background
Storage subsystems may be used to store data in a storage area network (SAN). In certain configurations of such storage subsystems, logical units (LUN) of varying storage capacities may be created in a plurality of storage pools. The plurality of storage pools may be configured in a plurality of Redundant Array of Independent Disks (RAID) configurations. For example, some storage pools may be configured as RAID-1 and other storage pools may be configured as RAID-5. In a storage area network, different RAID configurations may provide different levels of performance, data availability and redundancy.
The amount of data stored in such storage subsystems may increase in amount over time. As a result, in certain situations, such storage subsystems may run out of space. If a process attempts to create some LUNs on a storage pool of a desired RAID level for data storage, and the storage subsystem runs out of space, the process may have to be stopped. Considering the amount of time and effort needed to identify and erase data of a lower importance to make room for data of a higher importance, such disruptions in the process for creating LUNs are undesirable.